Private Boeing 787 Crash
The private Boeing 787 crash was a crash of a private 787 owned by monarchfan21. It was the second lost private aircraft monarchfan21 lost in an accident. There were two deaths. The aircraft The aircraft was a private Boeing 787-9. It had a conversation room and normal cabin. It was made by youth and it was painted. The crash The plane came back from schiphol after a businesses trip. The plane was about to land when it made a failed landing. One wing sheared off and came to rest on the side of the runway. Two people were trapped between the ground and the wreckage and died later. The other 5 passengers and 2 crew members got off. The plane later was removed from monarchfan21s airstrip and scrapped. monarchfan21s evacuation.jpg|the plane during the evacuation monarchfan21s 787 wreckage.jpg|the wreckage of the plane 3 weeks after the crash monarchfan21s 787 wreckage inside.jpg|the inside of the wreckage after the incident switch way.jpg|the middle of the cabin after the incident tail.jpg|the damaged tail of the 787 787 crash.jpg|the wreckage from the view of the fence 787 on its side.jpg|the once luxary private plane lying on its side wing.jpg|the intact wing of the plane crane view.jpg|the wreckage seen from a crane salvage plane.jpg|the plane with the 2 cranes before beijng salvaged first class after.jpg|the wrecked first class part of the plane cockpit.jpg|the cockpit after the the wreckage putted upright agian hole first class.jpg|the hole in the first class cabin of the first class cabin after the uprighting of the plane normal class after crash.jpg|the normal class after the uprighting of the plane 787 on cranes.jpg|the wreckage on 2 cranes to be putted on a lowloader 787 on scrapyard.jpg|the plane on a scrapyard waiting to be scrapped Normal class back.jpg Normal class.jpg First class 2.jpg First class.jpg bandicam 2014-02-28 12-08-33-697.jpg|the cockpit section of the plane behind the hangers of mons airstrip stil standing here bandicam 2014-03-03 14-25-58-227.jpg|landing gear of the crashed 787 stil lying on the airfield of monarchfan21 787 wreckage interior.jpg|the inside of the uprighted wreckage 787 normal class.jpg|the normall class of the plane after the acident Bandicam 2014-03-18 16-34-30-079.jpg|a new version of the plane wich replaced the crashed plane monarchfan21 787 after crash.jpg|the airplane after all survivors got off cabin switch after acident.jpg|the cabin switch after the acident monarchfan21 787 wreck.jpg|the plane at the scrapyard interior.jpg|interior of the plane a week before the crash bandicam 2014-03-30 20-53-49-514.jpg|the first class cabin of the aircraft after the crash. bandicam 2014-03-30 20-54-01-604.jpg|the other side of the first class cabin after the crash where the fuselage split open. bandicam 2014-03-30 20-54-34-723.jpg|the normal seating class after the crash bandicam 2014-03-30 20-59-44-653.jpg|the backs of the normal seating cabin after the crash. bandicam 2014-03-30 21-04-32-217.jpg|the heavy damaged nose gear of the aircraft. bandicam 2014-03-30 21-09-00-631.jpg|the wreckage of the private 787 at night with its original lights turned on. bandicam 2014-03-30 21-11-55-897.jpg|the wrecked first class cabin. bandicam 2014-03-30 21-12-14-522.jpg bandicam 2014-04-12 10-51-38-692.jpg|the cockpit section of the aircraft sunken inside the ocean together with a old cf motors galaxy and ex eastwind airlines 737-500. nose gear damage.jpg|the heavy damaged nose gear of the aircraft inside.jpg|the normal class cabin on its side after the crash tail removed.jpg|the tail removed from the wreckage before getting putted upright and removed 787 in hanger.jpg|the wreckage in a hanger before getting transported to a scrapyard into.jpg|another picture inside the wreckage. heavy damaged gear.jpg|remains of the 2 landing gears under the wing. plane.jpg|the back of the plane before the crash Category:Accident